mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Philip
Philip is your Candy's father, who first appears in Episode 20 along with his wife, Lucia. The two of them are the winning entry for creating Candy's parents. They were originally drawn by French user Lawillee, and later redrawn by ChiNoMiko. About There were some very brief mentions of Candy's parents throughout the game, but Philip first appears in Episode 20, when signing a note for the school's event. Philip visits Sweet Amoris together with his wife Lucia in Episode 21 and 22 for the school's open house day, at which he has a friendly encounter with your Candy's friends and their parents. He shows a lot of knowledge in the riddles during the treasure hunt, but prefers to let your Candy solve them. Philip and Lucia are said to have about as much trouble finding people as your Candy does, as shown in Episode 21 when they are walking around school together without finding a single teacher before the start of the play. Your candy concludes from this that it might run in the family. Appearance Philip is a tall man with graying, wavy brown hair that is slicked back say for a few strands that linger to the front. He has a small beard and is adorned with small rectangular shaped spectacles. Philip is typically seen in his olive green blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, pale blue v neck t-shirt tucked into his belted khaki pants. Personality Philip, unlike his wife, is withdrawn and quiet, and is very intelligent and insightful if he wasn't so out of touch of the real world. He is shown to be very protective of his family, particularly his daughter. His protective side for your Candy can be shown when he looks the boys she is close with up and down with his infamous "X-ray eyes". He is a bit more strict of a parent than Lucia, but is also very supportive and friendly. Relationships Family |-|Lucia= Lucia is his wife. |-|Agatha= Agatha is his sister-in-law. |-|Candy= Candy is his daughter. Other Your Crush/Boyfriend=''Note: Only applies to either Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysander, Armin or Kentin. Jade, Dajan and Dakota are only semi-dates and thus don't have full-fledged routes.'' At first, Philip shows himself wary of your crush, specially if he is a bit rebellious like Castiel. By the time your crush becomes your boyfriend, Philip seems to have relaxed a little bit thanks to his wife's influence, and doesn't burst a vein when he is officially introduced at your home. Manga Coming soon... Sprites 2018-Present= Philip4.png Philip1.png Philip2.png Philip3.png Philip5.png Philip6.png 6993-2a04efa876b26301_1542104837.png 6996-2e2e0b8a96fa2f91_1542104998.png |-| 2013-2018= Philip.png PhilipAngry.png PhilipSmile.png PhilipAngry2.png PhilipDistressed.png PhilipEp_31.png Trivia * Lawillee didn't necessarily have exact names for the parents, but settled on Philip for the father, the original French spelling being Philippe. * Both Rayan and Philip like Deep Purple. They had met before at a Deep Purple concert 5 years ago and were next to each other in the Mosh Pit. They sang “Smoke on the water” together and Rayan bought Philip a drink at the end of the concert. They reconnect after bumping into each other at the infirmary, going for a drink together and Philip making Rayan promise to keep him up to date when another Deep Purple concert would be in town. * Lucia and Philip met in their final year of University. Contest Entry Philip was the winning entry of the contest for creating Candy's parents on Amour Sucré. By winning the contest, he became Candy's father in the My Candy Love world and was redrawn by ChiNoMiko. The Amour Sucré ''user Lawillee created Philip, and after being redrawn, some subtle changes were made to his appearance and personality. It is currently unknown whether some of the facts about him from the contest entry, such as his profession or hobby, are kept in the game, as they haven't been confirmed yet. Original text= ''Bonjour à vous toutes! voici ma participation~ je n'ai pas d'idée qui me tienne particulièrement à coeur concernant les prénoms, peut être Philippe pour le père. Je l'imagine libraire ou bibliothécaire, c'est un monsieur intelligent qui pourrait être très perspicace s'il n'était pas tant déphasé du monde réel la plupart du temps. Toujours le nez dans un bouquin, il est calme et c'est l'ours en peluche de la famille. La mère (Luna ?) est plus pragmatique et dynamique, elle a plus de mordant que son mari mais aussi plus de self-control en situation délicate, elle est peintre de passe-temps et architecte de profession. En bref se sont des parents responsables et des êtres humains sympathiques ! Bonne chance à toutes les participantes! ^3^ |-| Rough translation= Hello to you all! here is my participating entry~ I have no idea what I hold particularly dear for the first names, but it can be Philippe for the father. I imagine him to be a bookseller or librarian, he is an intelligent man who could be very insightful if he was not so out of touch with the real world most of the time. Always having his nose in a book, he's quiet and is the teddy bear of the family. The mother (Luna?) Is more pragmatic and dynamic, she has more guts than her husband but also more self-control in difficult situations, her hobby is painting, and she's an architect by profession. Briefly they are responsible parents and friendly people! Good luck to all participants! ^3^ Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Parent